Le mystère de Despair Bay
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Despair Bay est un petit village de pêcheurs dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cette localité est connue pour les nombreux mystères qui la peuplent, dont le plus connu est une zone maritime que les habitants appellent le Triangle. Théodore Watson doit faire face à une opération visant à porter secours à un ferry en détresse en plein milieu de ce Triangle.


Le mystère de Despair Bay

Despair Bay était un petit village se situant dans le sud-ouest dans l'Angleterre, dans le Cornwall, à six heures en voiture de Londres, et était peuplée d'une centaine d'habitants. La localité se trouvait sur une baie donnant sur l'Océan Atlantique et n'avait pas vraiment le profil type d'une station balnéaire.

Elle n'était pas grande – tout au plus quelques centaines de mètres dans sa plus grande longueur – et le littoral, s'il n'était pas urbanisé, était rocailleux. Il n'y avait pas une seule plage, la baignade y étant risquée avec les forts courants qui y régnaient. L'activité principale du village était la pêche et le commerce qui en découlait.

Une seule école primaire accueillait les quelques enfants présents dans le village, un bar où les pêcheurs se retrouvaient tous les soirs et partageaient leurs expériences, et une auberge pour les rares touristes venus observés le phare de la ville ou qui s'étaient tout simplement perdus. Il s'agissait du plus grand bâtiment de Despair Bay, le seul capable de contenir les habitants plus éventuellement quelques invités. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait office de salle des fêtes à l'occasion.

Une station de police, occupée par un officier et deux agents de police s'occupait du maintien de l'ordre. Elle disposait cependant d'une vedette qui permettait aussi bien la surveillance de la baie que le sauvetage des naufragés. Il y avait également un cabinet médical dont le vieux docteur était passé maître en l'art de soigner les blessures de pêches. Cependant, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un accident plus grave, il devenait vite débordé et se trouver dans l'obligation de transférer ses patients. Personne dans le village ne le savait, mais ce docteur avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de pratiquer.

Il était difficile de croire que Londres se trouvait seulement à quatre cents kilomètres. La baie protégeait le village des grosses tempêtes qui sévissaient parfois au large. Mis à part les courants violents et inexplicables les eaux y étaient calmes et paisibles. La plus grosse vague enregistré par la capitainerie, lors de la récente Tempête Daria, avait un creux d'un mètre. Cependant, dès qu'on sortait de la baie, la mer se dégradait très rapidement, même par un temps ensoleillé.

La baie, ou du moins ses environs, étaient surtout connu pour être parmi les plus riches en diverses espèces de poissons d'Europe, et il n'était pas rare de croiser d'autres navires de pêche, parfois mêmes des chalutiers industriels, lorsque les autres bancs avaient été épuisés. Les scientifiques n'avaient pas réussi à établir un recensement précis de la région, et cela malgré de nombreuses études.

La quantité de poissons pêchés pourrait faire croire que le filon était inépuisable. Et cela semblait perdurer depuis des siècles, les archives faisant références à des pêches miraculeuses en 1428 alors que les côtes européennes n'avaient pas vu la moindre nageoire pendant trois mois d'été.

Le nombre de poissons n'était pas la seule bizarrerie de Despair Bay. Le village portait d'ailleurs bien son nom pour tout étranger s'y aventurant. Pour une raison inconnue, tous les villageois, ou les personnes y déambulant un certain temps, n'éprouvait que rarement de la joie. Un sourire était une chose difficile à observer, même après une bonne blague. Un éclat de rire franc était même si exceptionnel qu'il pouvait être à la une des commérages pendant une semaine.

Les grandes fêtes étaient les rares moments où l'on pouvait distinguer un soupçon de joie et de bonne humeur dans les us et coutumes des habitants, mais celui-ci n'était pas extravaguant. Un exemple très connu, qui avait fait la une des journaux nationaux, datant du couronnement de la Reine Elizabeth II. Le village, comme le reste du pays, avait organisé une immense fête. Cependant, seuls les trois organisateurs y participèrent et pas un seul feu d'artifice ne fut tiré, pas un seul chant ne fut chanter, pas une seule danse ne fut effectuée. La consommation de la soirée avait été, à en croire les journaux, d'un verre d'eau plate par personne.

Cette morfondure se répercutait sur le village en lui-même qui était d'aspect plutôt sombre et triste. Les guides ne le recommandaient que si vous vouliez mangez du poisson avec un excellent rapport qualité prix. Tous déconseillaient de s'y aventurer plus d'une heure. Même les familles ayant des membres dans le village y venaient très rarement.

L'une des plus grandes étrangetés de Despair Bay était son climat : froid et sec trois cents soixante-cinq jours par an. Il y pleuvait en moyenne trois mois par an, à grosses goûtes – le port avait même failli déborder plusieurs fois – et souvent, il faisait suffisamment froid pour qu'il neige. Le record était trois centimètres de neiges en plein mois de juillet tandis que le reste du pays suffoquait sous des températures caniculaires.

En effet, il dépassait rarement vingt degrés à Despair Bay. Une brise marine traversait le village sans discontinuité, et se muait au moins une fois par semaine en un véritable ouragan qui balayait les rues et les jardins. Les météorologues parlaient d'un microclimat mais n'avaient jamais su l'expliquer. En effet, les fluctuations des températures correspondaient à celle des autres températures de la région. Celles-ci étaient seulement de dix à quinze degrés supérieures selon les saisons.

Et tout comme le comportement des habitants ou le caractère poissonneux de la baie, ce climat existait depuis des temps immémoriaux. En effet, lors du terrible hiver 1740, qui plongea l'Europe dans le froid polaire, les conditions avaient atteintes à Despair Bay des proportions incroyables. Une tempête de neige et de glace sans précédent avait balayé le village pendant une semaine. Il avait fallu attendre l'exploration de l'Antarctique pour observer un phénomène similaire.

En quelques heures, sept mètres de neiges étaient tombés sur le village, le recouvrant totalement – seul le clocher de l'église dépassait de la couche de neige – pendant de longues semaines. La neige avait été accompagnée de vent allant jusqu'à deux cent-dix kilomètres par heure. Les températures avaient chuté jusqu'à -77°C, gelant la baie et transformant la neige en glace. Il avait fallu attendre deux années entières pour que tout disparaisse. Des conditions tout simplement extraordinaires qui faisaient s'interroger encore aujourd'hui les météorologues.

Cependant, Despair Bay était témoin d'un mystère encore bien plus grand que son climat ou le moral de ses habitants. En effet il existait une zone maritime, à une vingtaine de kilomètres des côtes, que les locaux avait appris à éviter lors de leurs sorties en mer. Les routes commerciales passaient généralement loin de cette zone, mais il arrivait que des navires, souvent perdus dans une tempête, s'y aventurassent.

Les habitants l'avaient appelé « Le Triangle de Despair Bay », en référence au célèbre Triangle des Bermudes, théâtres aussi de phénomènes inexpliqués. La zone en question avait cependant la forme d'un cercle et était bien plus petite, ne faisant qu'une douzaine de kilomètres de large. Comme le laisser penser son nom, cette zone était connue pour la disparition de navires qui y voguaient. Ni les avions, ni les satellites n'avaient réussi à franchir l'épaisse couche de brume qui recouvrait habituellement la zone.

De nombreuses expéditions avaient été menées à l'intérieur même de la zone, mais lorsque les cinq premières furent portées disparues, elles cessèrent. Tout ce que les locaux savaient, et que les scientifiques avaient appris était que la brume recouvrait la région toute l'année sans arrêt, qu'elle était souvent accompagnée d'une tempête localisée et qu'il y régnait un froid de canard à en croire les rares marins ayant osé s'y aventuré – la température excédait rarement les 10°C – quelle que soit la saison. On y avait noté également des creux allant jusqu'à sept mètres, même lorsque le reste de la mer était calme et qu'il y faisait un temps « magnifique ».

Les marins avaient noté que les tempêtes y sévissaient à chaque fois qu'un navire y pénétrait et ce même lorsque rien dans la météo ne laissait présager à un tel phénomène. Les anciens du village parlaient de démons et autres légendes de pêcheurs qu'aucun scientifique ne prenait au sérieux. Cependant, des récits datant du XIIIème siècle mentionnaient déjà cette région et préconisaient de l'éviter.

En cette journée de juillet, le temps était ensoleillé et le ciel n'était parsemé que de nuages épars qui prenaient une teinte rougeoyante sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Le thermomètre affichait tout juste 20°C – le record de l'année pour le moment – et quelques touristes rentraient de leur excursion au phare. La brise habituelle parcourait les rues de la ville, rafraichissant légèrement l'atmosphère, et seuls des clapots couvraient la surface de l'Atlantique.

Théodore Watson était assis à son bureau, au poste de police en lisant le journal local tout en laissant le poste de télévision allumé. Il y passait un épisode de _Dallas_, que Théodore suivait à peine. Son supérieur était rentré chez lui depuis plus d'une heure déjà, et son collègue terminait sa ronde dans les rues du village.

Les touristes étaient la principale cause des altercations se déroulant à Despair Bay, et celles-ci avaient généralement lieux au bar local à une heure tardive. Mais le protocole était le protocole, et puis on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un fou furieux en cavale voulant échapper à Scotland Yard. Ici tout le monde se connaissait et on se méfiait des étrangers.

Théodore était d'ailleurs considéré comme un étranger dans ce patelin. En effet, il n'était pas né ici, mais à Manchester. Ce jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année était arrivée à Despair Bay une quinzaine de semaines plus tôt, suite à une « réorganisation du personnel » de son commissariat.

Il était de taille moyenne et plutôt large d'épaule. Il était bâti tout en muscle, carrure acquise lors d'une rapide carrière dans les SAS, les commandos britanniques, qu'une fracture de la jambe avait brutalement écourtée. Une de ses particularité physiques, qui avait permis sa mère de le repérer de le repérer dès son plus jeune âge était une cicatrice sur sa joue droite dû à une sage-femme maladroite qui l'avait entaillé quelques minutes après sa naissance.

La cicatrice ne s'était pas résorbée avec le temps – comme l'avait promis le médecin – et s'était transformée en une longue estafilade qui partait du côté de son œil jusqu'à qu'à la base de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux roux coupés court faisaient ressortir ses yeux sombres. Il avait un regard si intense qu'il hypnotisait les criminels qu'il arrêtait, même si sa dernière vraie arrestation remontait à cinq mois.

Depuis, il avait fait de la paperasse à Manchester, de la paperasse à Despair Bay et était intervenu quelque fois dans une rixe au pub entre pêcheurs, une fois accompagnés d'un touriste français – l'origine de la bagarre était culturelle et linguistique. Cependant, le plus souvent son activité était tout aussi morne et sans intérêt que pouvait l'être le village pour un étranger. Lors des première semaines, le capitaine lui avait appris comment manœuvrer la vedette de police et les principales règles de navigation – aussi bien locales qu'officielle – et enfin le fonctionnement des machines pour palier une éventuelle panne.

Un mécanicien, du nom d'Edward O'Branney, était déjà présent en permanence à bord. C'était un vieux loup de mer veuf, originaire de Southampton et qui avait gagné Despair Bay depuis une dizaine d'année. C'était l'habitant le moins connu du village, puisqu'il passait l'essentiel de son temps sur la vedette.

D'humeur joyeuse, Théodore faisait partie de ses étrangers qui s'installaient au village et qui ressentaient peu à peu le désespoir s'insinuer en lui, tout comme la lente répression de l'envie de rire. Théodore pensait qu'il allait, à force, finir par devenir fou et n'espérait qu'à rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Son affectation ici n'était que temporaire, mais il souhaitait déjà que ça se termine.

Il referma le journal – les nouvelles du jour étaient tout sauf intéressantes – le posa sur la table et se cala un peu plus sur son fauteuil pour suivre l'émission qui commençait à la télévision. Soudain, il entendit un léger crépitement, provenant de la radio. Théodore se redressa d'un coup et se précipita pour prendre l'appel. La voix lui était inconnue, et les paroles étaient à peine audibles sous la panique qui les animait.

« Mayday ! Mayday ! Ici le _North Seas_! Subissons d'importantes avaries ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Demandons secours d'urgence !

— _North Seas_, ici le poste de police de Despair Bay ! Faites-moi un rapport détaillé !

— Nous sommes en perdition ! s'exclama le marin. Nous rapportons au moins trois voies d'eau de grande importance ! Nous sommes pris dans une grosse tempête !

— Quelles sont vos coordonnées ?

— Euh… Au dernier relevé nous étions 50°17'23,68'' Nord et 5°49'01,60'' Ouest. Faites vite ! Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps par un temps pareil ! Nous rapportons des creux de six à huit mètres ! Et un vent d'au moins cent nœuds ! C'est un véritable ouragan !

— Quel est le type de votre navire ?

— C'est un ferry ! Nous transportons environs trois cents passagers et cents hommes d'équipages. Aucun véhicule. Dépêchez-vous, notre infirmerie est déjà débordée !

— Commencez l'évacuation ! Je lance l'opération de sauvetage ! »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Théodore. La radio n'était pas coupée – il entendait les hurlements des hommes sur la passerelle – mais le marin restait vraisemblablement muet.

« C'est impossible, murmura-t-il enfin.

— Répétez ! Je n'ai rien entendu !

— C'est impossible, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Le temps est bien trop déchaîné pour procéder à une évacuation du navire. Un de nos canots de sauvetage a sombré à peine une fois mis à l'eau et deux radeaux se sont littéralement envolés avec vingt personnes à bord. Ceux qu'on a repêchés font une crise d'hypothermie alors qu'ils ne sont restés que quelques secondes dans l'eau. Les autres se sont noyés ! Vous devez venir… »

Cette fois-ci, la communication s'arrêta nette, comme si elle avait été coupée. Théodore reposa le micro de la radio et s'approcha de la carte de la baie pour repérer les coordonnées transmises par le navire en détresse. Il remarqua qu'elles se situaient en plein dans le Triangle. Son regard se reporta sur la radio, toujours silencieuse.

Le navire n'avait pu couler en un instant, c'était physiquement impossible. Il n'avait pas pu exploser non plus, il aurait entendu la détonation. La seule réponse logique était que leur radio avait rendu l'âme, ou que les perturbations atmosphériques empêchaient les ondes de passer. Alors que Théodore coupa la communication à son tour, la porte du poste de police s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Jonathan McLauren, le collègue de Théodore.

C'était un homme à peine plus jeune que Théodore, plus petit que le Mancunien et plus frêle également. Son esprit était en revanche vif et son regard perçant. Il était l'un des derniers de sa génération à être resté à Despair Bay.

« John ! Il y a…

— J'ai entendu l'appel à la radio. Mr Boyle nous donne son feu vert pour lever l'ancre et battre le record de vitesse sur mer. Il suivra l'opération d'ici. »

John était déjà retourné dehors avec sa parka lorsque Théodore sortit de son bureau. Les quais se trouvaient à seulement une vingtaine de mètres du poste de police. La vedette était amarrée dans le prolongement de la rue. Lorsqu'il sauta par-dessus le bastingage, Théodore sentit les vibrations du pont dues aux moteurs. Il salua brièvement O'Branney qui larguait les amarres.

La vedette faisait une vingtaine de mètres de long pour six de large. Elle était constituée de deux ponts, plus celui où se situaient les machines. Le premier, qui faisait presque toute la longueur de la coque, était composé de quatre cabines, dont celle d'O'Branney, et d'un salon situé à l'avant. Celui-ci était jouxté à une cuisinière qui disposait d'une armoire avec tous les ustensiles de cuisine et des provisions pour trois jours en mer. Le second pont était plus petit et contenait uniquement le poste de pilotage et la cabine du capitaine, qui servait d'infirmerie si besoin se faisait sentir.

John mettait déjà route vers le large lorsque Théodore le rejoignit. Le poste de pilotage était des plus banals. Une console regroupait les principales commandes et systèmes de navigation, une paire de jumelles étaient posée sur une table, à côté d'une carte maritime de la région. C'était la seule pièce du navire, avec la cabine du capitaine, à être recouverte de boiseries. Cependant, ici, celles-ci disparaissaient sous les photos et des objets de toutes sortes, tels une horloge ou un harpon.

« Ton premier voyage Ed ? » lui demanda John alors qu'ils sortaient de la baie. Face à eux, le soleil était rasant sur l'horizon.

« Le premier en mer… Ou en tout cas le premier où je ne dois pas être repêché. C'était un exercice fréquent chez les SAS. On était posé sur un navire, on faisait notre exercice, puis on était hélitreuillé ou on repartait en zodiac. Dis John, j'ai remarqué que le navire se trouve…

— En plein dans le Triangle, je sais. Ça paraît incroyable, non ? Mais rassure-toi, il ne faut pas croire toutes ces vieilles légendes. On peut naviguer dans le Triangle, plusieurs navires en sont ressortis. Il faut juste éviter de s'y enfoncer trop profondément. Mais tu peux le traverser en périphérie sans trop de soucis. Je suppose que c'est ce que ce ferry a tenté de faire.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théodore.

— En fait, plus tu t'enfonces dans le Triangle et plus les conditions empirent. Tant que tu ne t'enfonces pas trop, tu peux en ressortir sans trop de dégâts. Ce ferry a dû essayer de gagner du temps mais a été emporté par la tempête. Les petits navires s'en sortent mieux en général, pour une raison inconnue. Je crois que Terry McTavish a réussi à aller jusqu'à quatre kilomètres avec son bateau de pêche avant de devoir rebrousser chemin.

— McTavish… Le barman ?

— En personne ! C'était avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter la main par un bout mal serré. Il est celui qui connaît le mieux le Triangle, il y allait pêcher très souvent. D'après lui, les éclairs ne tombent pas seulement du ciel, mais proviennent parfois de la mer elle-même. Et ils ne sont pas seulement blancs, mais de toutes les couleurs. Rouges, bleue, orange et plus rarement vert.

« Il raconte même qu'une fois, la mer a gelé instantanément autour de son bateau et que les étoiles se sont _éteintes_. Un clignement des yeux plus tard, et les creux de cinq mètres étaient revenus. Les scientifiques ne l'ont jamais cru.

— Tu… tu es sûr ?

— Qu'il ait dit ça ? Certain ! Il la raconte aux enfants du village tous les soirs de Noël, date à laquelle ça lui ait arrivé. Si c'est vrai ? Les scientifiques disent le contraire et je pense que l'alcool l'aide un peu à divaguer. Je suis allé dans le Triangle une fois pour aller récupérer un pêcheur à un kilomètre de la limite. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie : une vague de quatre mètre a balayé le pont de travers et emporté l'ancien capitaine, Mr Kinght. Un chic type.

— Emporté ?

— Par-dessus bord. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il a laissé derrière lui une femme et deux enfants. Ils ont déménagé après ça.

— Mon Dieu…

— Tu le dis. Tu devrais contacter les autres navires du coin. On ne pourra pas contenir quatre cents personnes sur ce rafiot. Il doit bien y avoir un ou deux chalutiers qui traînent dans le coin. »

Théodore attrapa la radio du bord et lança son appel à l'aide. Il reçut de nombreuses réponses négatives, fut traité de nombreuses fois de fou et fut même une fois conseillé de se jeter à la mer et de s'y noyer. Après plus de vingt minutes, il reçut le soutient d'un autre ferry et de deux autres navires de pêche. Une demi-heure plus tard, John entra dans le Triangle, où le temps forcit perceptiblement. Il positionna la vedette de telle sorte à ne pas se trouver face au centre.

Selon leur GPS, ils se trouvaient à un kilomètre de la dernière position du _North Seas_. Mais celui-ci avait sans doute dû dériver depuis. Aucun navire n'était visible. Théodore avait décidé d'organiser les secours de façon simple et méthodique : chacun des quatre navires devra fouiller un quart de cercle selon les quatre points cardinaux. La vedette se trouvait à l'Est du Triangle.

« Ici _Knight Waves_. Me recevez-vous ? demanda Théodore.

— _Knight Waves_, ici _Britain of the Lambs_. On vous reçoit trois sur cinq. Nous débutons nos recherches sur le quart Sud.

— Ici le _Seahawk_, réception quatre sur cinq. Commençons recherches au Nord.

— Ici…_fall_…çoit…ur cin…rasi…sur…gne…çons…che…st.

— Bien reçu ! Commençons également recherche sur site, » informa Théodore avant de reposer la radio. « Le _Windfall_ nous reçoit visiblement très mal.

— Le Triangle brouille les communications, expliqua John. On peut espérer que les deux autres navires servent d'intermédiaires. »

Il ralentit les moteurs et commença à faire des cercles autours de la dernière position du _North Seas_ puis, ne le trouvant pas, il commença à faire des allers-retours en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le Triangle. Le temps qui y régnait, visible à l'Est, n'avait rien d'accueillant. À travers les jumelles, Théodore voyait l'écume des vagues, dont les creux devaient mesurer cinq mètres au bas mot.

Aucun navire n'avait repéré le ferry et les communications empiraient de minutes en minutes – elles furent même rompues avec le _Windfall_. Le radar se brouillait également de plus en plus et le GPS refusa de donner une position claire jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessèrent tous deux de fonctionner.

Au bout d'une heure, John naviguait à vue, suivant les indications de Théodore qui lisait la carte. Il ne savait comment elle avait pu être dessinée avec tant de précision, personne n'ayant pu traverser le Triangle, mais Boyle lui avait assuré qu'elle était à jour et sûre, puisqu'elle avait été fournie par la Royal Navy.

La vedette fut de plus en plus ballotée par des creux qui atteignirent bientôt deux mètres et les étoiles disparurent complètement du ciel, ce-dernier étant totalement couvert par des nuages sombres et menaçants. La visibilité était réduite à un mile nautique et fut encore plus réduite moins de dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux.

Les deux policiers continuèrent à naviguer dans ces conditions durant une heure supplémentaire. Toutes les dix minutes, John demandait un rapport aux autres navires de recherche. Seul le _Seahawk_ restait intelligemment audible et ils établir des communications en morse avec le _Britain of the Lambs_. Théodore scrutait la mer à l'aide de ses jumelles, mais la tâche était rendue ardue par la pluie et le mouvement incessant de la vedette dû aux vagues.

Mais le _North Seas_ demeurait introuvable.

Selon leur dernière position relevée – toutes les cinq minutes, Théodore la calculait à partir de leur vitesse et du cap suivit par le navire – il se trouvait à environ trois kilomètres et demie de la bordure du Triangle. Les creux atteignaient désormais plus de quatre mètres, allant parfois jusqu'à cinq mètres. La vedette subissait de plein fouet la force de l'eau et de nombreux objets non arrimés étaient déjà tombés au sol.

O'Branney avait dû condamner toutes les armoires pour éviter qu'elles ne s'ouvrent. John faisait de son mieux pour prendre les vagues de face, mais il semblait que celles-ci arrivaient de partout. Plus d'une fois, Théodore crut qu'ils allaient chavirer.

Il était près de dix heures du soir à l'horloge de la timonerie et il n'y avait toujours pas eu le moindre signe du _North Seas_. L'antenne de la radio avait été arrachée lors d'une puissante rafale – l'anémomètre avait été bloqué à deux cents dix-sept kilomètres et n'avait toujours pas été débloqué depuis, la pluie tombait à l'horizontale – coupant leur communication.

« On est où ? demanda John.

— À plus de quatre kilomètre, répondit Théodore.

— Si on rentre, McTavish nous doit une tournée.

— Si Mr Boyle ne nous tue pas. Je propose de rentrer d'ici un quart d'heure si on ne trouve rien. Inutile de s'attarder ici. Les autres navires ont peut-être eu plus de chance. Si le ferry était ici, il a dû sombrer avec ce temps.

— Je sais… »

Mais avant que John ne terminât sa phrase, une vague gigantesque apparut devant eux. Elle devait mesurer au moins quinze mètres, peut-être même vingt, jugea Théodore. La vague scélérate se précipita vers eux. John mit toute la puissance des moteurs pour tenter de franchir le véritable mur d'eau face à lui. La vague s'abattit sur la proue, provoquant un fracas assourdissant. Sous le poids de l'eau, la proue de la vedette s'enfonça sous l'eau tandis que la poupe fut projetée en l'air. Le navire fut littéralement happé sous l'immense masse liquide qui déferla sur le bastingage.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le poste de pilotage, elle pulvérisa les fenêtres et déversa ces torrents d'eau à l'intérieur de la vedette. Théodore se sentit propulsé à travers la pièce puis plaqué sur le mur du fond. La pression comprimait sa poitrine, expulsant le peu d'air qu'elle contenait, l'empêchant de respirer. Cela le sauva. Par un véritable miracle, la vedette émergea à l'air libre et Théodore retomba au sol dans une grande éclaboussure. Il reprit son souffle difficilement, la pression exercée par l'eau ayant bloqué sa cage thoracique, avant de se relever chancelant. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et put constater les dégâts.

On aurait dit que tout l'avant de la timonerie avait été soufflé par une bombe : le toit, les fenêtres et les armatures avaient été soit arrachés soit pulvérisés. Toutes les tables avaient été balayées. Théodore constata que l'arrière du pont était tout aussi dévasté, des centaines d'objets, de débris et de documents flottaient à la surface.

En revanche, John demeurerait invisible. Les commandes avaient, quant à elles, tout aussi miraculeusement survécu à la puissance de la vague. La vedette était à la dérive, portée au grès des vagues. Théodore constata que le niveau d'eau baissait lentement, signe qu'il ne coulait pas.

Théodore s'approcha de la barre et essaya de l'actionner. Elle ne répondit pas. Il essaya la manette des gaz, elle resta tout aussi inefficace. Il était livré à la mer. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir, et commença à prier. Au loin, sans doute à moins d'un kilomètre, il vit une île avec une véritable fortification bâtie dessus. Il devait s'agir d'une construction très ancienne car elle était en ruines.

Soudain, des éclairs jaillirent de toutes parts et s'abattirent sur ce qui restait de la timonerie et de la vedette. Ceux-ci aggravèrent les dégâts, condamnant le _Knight Waves_. Théodore essaya de se mettre à l'abri tandis que l'Enfer lui ouvrait grand ses portes. Tout volait en éclats, des incendies se déclarèrent un peu partout… C'était l'apocalypse.

C'était bien pire que les récits des anciens du village. C'est alors que Théodore vit une silhouette fuser au-dessus de lui avant de s'immobiliser. Il plissa les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

Un homme qui volait.

Théodore crut alors qu'il était déjà mort, ou que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. L'homme leva un bras d'où jaillit un autre éclair qui finit de désintégrer le toit et les cloisons du poste de pilotage. Théodore, comprenant que l'homme était de toute évidence hostile, sortit son arme de service. Il visa et appuya sur la gâchette. Rien ne se produisit.

L'arme avait été noyée par la vague et la poudre, humide, ne pouvait plus faire son office. Théodore jeta son arme et chercha autour de lui. Il trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Il attrapa le harpon, mais avant d'avoir pu l'utiliser, il lui échappa des mains dans un nouvel éclair. Il se tourna vers l'homme volant, qui portait une longue cape noire qui flottait dans la tourmente, avant de s'évanouir dans un éclair rouge.

À Despair Bay, Martin Boyle s'inquiétait. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que ses hommes étaient partis à la recherche du navire en détresse, et ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie depuis une heure. Le _North Seas_, avait malheureusement coulé, mais près de la moitié des passagers et membres d'équipages avaient pu être repêchés par le _Windfall_ et le _Seahawk_. Pourquoi ses hommes ne rentraient-ils pas ? Boyle s'était installé devant l'embarcadère guettant les lumières de la vedette.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à une vingtaine de mètres à sa gauche. Il dégaina sa lampe de poche pour éclairer les quais. Il ne voyait rien, mais on aurait dit que quelqu'un nageait dans le port. Boyle s'approcha du bruit lorsque jaillit une forme sombre et immense. Il l'esquiva de justesse en se jetant au sol.

Il roula sur le côté et se releva. Il crut alors qu'il s'était cogné la tête. Face à lui se tenait un chien noir gigantesque et aux yeux brillants. L'animal montrait les crocs en grognant et semblait vouloir bondir pour dévorer l'officier de police. On aurait presque dit un loup mais deux fois plus grand que la normale, comme cette bête légendaire du centre de la France. Les deux êtres restèrent face à face dans une atmosphère que seuls les grognements du chien perturbèrent.

Cependant, la bête semblait s'apaiser et Boyle se calma également pour ne plus l'affoler. Il s'approcha lentement de l'animal et put constater qu'il était rachitique. Il n'avait pas dû manger depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Soudain, le chien aboya à l'encontre de Boyle avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Le policier resta immobile quelques secondes, désorienté par ce qu'il venait de voir. L'animal avait semblé le prévenir plutôt que de le menacer. Aurait-il rêvé ?

C'est alors que toute les lumières du village, y compris celle du phare pourtant sur un réseau différent, s'éteignirent. Les étoiles disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Boyle se demandait s'il ne rêvait vraiment pas. La température chuta alors brutalement, devenant glaciale. Il sentit le désespoir grandir en lui plus que jamais.

Du givre apparut sur les bords des rues et sur le coin des fenêtres. Les feuilles des arbres craquèrent et de la buée sortait de sa bouche. Il commença à trembler, de froid et de peur. Un grand bruit lointain, semblable à un râle, se fit entendre à l'entrée de la baie. Il se retourna pour déterminer l'origine de ce bruit inhumain et constata un spectacle surnaturel.

Toute la baie venait de geler.

Lorsque Théodore se réveilla, il avait un mal de crâne indescriptible. Tout était encore flou dans son esprit. Petit à petit, il se rappela des derniers évènements et au bout d'un temps qu'il jugea de cinq minutes, il put commencer à analyser sa situation. L'atmosphère semblait la même qu'à Despair Bay, mais en plus prononcé. Il se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces et il arrivait à peine à se mouvoir.

On avait changé sa tenue par des habits secs. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. L'unique source de lumière provenait d'un couloir voisin. Il réussit à se lever en s'aidant de ses mains, et réalisa alors que le sol était en pierres, et que celles-ci étaient humides et recouvertes de mousse. Il s'approcha du couloir mais fut entravé par une chaîne qui provoqua un cliquetis bruyant. Il se retourna pour voir où et comment la chaîne était fixé. Comme dans un mauvais film sur une époque ancienne, elle était reliée au mur par un vieux piton tout rouillé.

Une grille s'ouvrit derrière lui et la lumière du couloir fut en partie obscurcit par une ombre. Théodore se retourna pour faire face à son gardien, comprenant qu'il se trouvait dans une prison, sans pour autant voir son visage.

« J'exige savoir où je me trouve ! s'exclama alors Théodore. Je suis un officier de police ! Libérez-moi et menez-moi à votre directeur !

— Je suis le directeur, répondit l'ombre d'une voix caverneuse.

— Où suis-je ? Il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu… »

L'homme qui se disait directeur éclata de rire. Théodore sentit un frisson lui parcourir sa nuque, ses poils se dresser sur tout son corps. Ce n'était visiblement pas un malentendu.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

Le directeur arrêta de rire et regarda Théodore. Il recula légèrement, son visage enfin éclairé par la lumière. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et exprimait une assurance déstabilisant Théodore. Mais son visage exprimait un véritable regret.

« Bienvenue à Azkaban ! »

15


End file.
